bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Manta Ray Lounge
In real life Atlas's pretension of making himself 'leader' would have been quickly met by being killed by the half-crazed AND Spliced thugs stuck in this place. One shot and "Hes dead Jim". WAAAAAY too contrived. The? When you enter the lounge in BaS the name pops up on the scrren: "The Manta Ray Lounge", should we add the "the"? Shacob (talk) 00:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC) More spacial oddities : Seafloor is immediately out the window (and you dont have to look up much to see the Neptune visage of the main building) when the general design of the place (Fontaine's) is presnted as 3 very tall narrow towers. The floorplan maps from the DLC in contrast are a spawling squat complex with no resemblance to the other grandiose views and representations. Crazy Splicer dreams/nightmares dont have to hold with the constraints of reality .... - Rocks and seaweed were added just outside the window on a ledge to creat the illusion of it being on the seafloor. 16:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Could but the building is supposed to be a tower (the diagrams/models show 3 tall towers) so which floor is this supposed to be?? Very Convenient... Wouldnt Ryans men (like Sullivan) have gone thru this whole place like they did at Neptunes bounty (and probably Fontaine Futuristics), looking for Fontaine's criminal cohorts and evidences of Fontaine's crimes, as well as to seize 'Contraband'. Certainly to remove anything dangerous before using it as a 'prison'. Some convenient warehouse would have made a much bettrer 'prison' and would not have caused any outcry from the other business owners in the 'mall' who have now lost their livelihoods. Party during the Last Hours Looking at the interior of the lounge, I strongly believe that there was a party during the last hours of the department store's opening hours and that it ended when the department store's transformation into a prison began. I base this on the fact that there are a lot of bottles and glass all over the complex. The lounge wouldn't look like this if the business was closed: everything would have been cleaned away so that the lounge would be ready the next time it opens. There's a lot of white wine all over the bar lounge, which would have been kept in cold storage. The other thing is all the coats in the cloakroom. If the lounge was closed, there would be no coats as there would be no customers. My guess is that the prison conversion started while the lounge was open, thus everyone was quickly evacuated. As the whole ordeal was very "slapdash", I doubt that there were any notes for the businesses in the department store, otherwise, everyone would have cleared out their stock from their businesses and closed days before it happened. Maybe something to add to the history section? --Shacob (talk) 00:07, December 22, 2018 (UTC) :Go for it, it's a solid assumption. :--Relativus (talk) 00:11, December 22, 2018 (UTC)